


The Minecraft Visit for a Shark

by Yuu_Hiru



Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [2]
Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive JP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, GuraKoro, Humor, Prequel, Rare Pairings, Shark x Dog, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru
Summary: Korone feels lonely after realising that no one was online on the Minecraft server, so she asks the chat for help and ends up finding Gura in the server of her own.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Inugami Korone
Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Minecraft Visit for a Shark

“There’s no one online!” Korone whined to her chat as she kept the leaderboard of what was meant to be at least a member or two of the Japanese and Indonesian side of Hololive, which instead only appeared with Korone being the only one on the list, “It’s so lonely,” she continued complaining, “what should I do, everyone?” She reads the chat for suggestions and recommendations on what she could do for the time being, but even with everyone’s contribution to helping her, she just didn’t know what to go with, since she wasn’t so interested in doing so. More recommendations flowed through the chat as if they were nothing but nothing seemed to appeal to Korone’s wants at all, causing her to get the urge of leaving the Hololive server she was in, which she did in the end after going somewhere safe. “I don’t know.” She said, straightforwardly before laughing to herself as she overlooked the chat once again.

**Okayu Ch. 猫又おかゆ** Joining the English server sounds good, don’t you think~~~?

“Eh,” Korone’s eyes widened, “Okayu?!”

**Okayu Ch. 猫又おかゆ** Watson and Same-chan are there, you know~~

“They are?!” She hurriedly attempted to click on the Hololive English server but kept misclicking it because of the unintentional rush.

**Okayu Ch. 猫又おかゆ** They aren’t doing a collab, though.

Korone then finally managed to properly click on the server and smile, completely ignoring the message Okayu tried to give out. Korone joined the server just to read a tragic incident happening in-game.

**GauGura was blown up by Creeper.**

The message coming from the game’s log to Korone’s eyes made her ears raise in shock as her mouth was still wide open from the excitement she had. She looked around in-game just to find herself stranded in absolutely nowhere. Without food. Without materials. Without nothing. But even with this as the case of an endangered Korone, she didn’t really pay mind to it whatsoever.

“She got blown up?!” She exclaimed in shock and opened up the Minecraft textbox.

**< GauGura>** AISPGNSWP(GHAOI(IGIUGNNSPIBNIRNGIWBiwebgivnwo

 **< amwatson> **ARE YOU OKAY

 **< GauGura>** N O

“Today is not Gura’s lucky day.” Amelia laughed to herself as she immediately realised the newcomer of a member joining the server, “Ah, Korone-senpai’s on,” She told herself aloud, “now that’s a rare sight to see.” She quickly checked the chat before focusing on the game, “I wonder if Gura noticed.” Meanwhile with Gura, she hasn’t done anything but die inside with the expression of looking down at her chat as if they were at fault, which in this case, they weren’t; not knowing that Korone had joined the game within the whole fuss of a near rage quit because of the cause of unfortunate death.

“Oh, she didn’t?” Amelia asked with either surprise or wonder, or even both at the same time, “Huh,” she stayed quiet for a brief moment, “do you think I should tell her or stay quiet?” Amelia viewed her chat’s opinion on the spot, “True, I think it’ll be better as a surprise.”

“She’s at home, now?” Korone asked her chat as she attempted to hide her excitement of meeting up with Gura in the server she mainly plays in, “Where, though?” A lot of answers flooded through the chat as some sent her the coordinates instead, “straight,” she walked forward for as long as she could before being told to take a turn, “right.” She then pressed a key to open her coordinates, “Ah,” she observed her surroundings to find the correct direction, “I see,” she started following wherever the coordinates took her, “thank you, everyone!” And as Korone’s adventure to finding Gura progressed, a lot of chat happened between Gura and Amelia, which Korone herself overlooked as she went.

**< amwatson> **do u need help? I can go with u next time ;; o;

 **< GauGura>** as a bodyguard?

 **< amwatson>** yes, my queen

 **< GauGura>** thank you ;>

 **< amwatson>** maybe not now though

 **< amwatson>** your misfortune connecting the dots with me will give out a bad influence

 **< GauGura>** OIGNINWGOINWGOWIGN

“Wow!” Gura laughed to herself in pain and agony as her chat flooded her with nicknames, “Haha, very funny.” She sarcastically spoke, “Gura,” she empathised on the way she pronounced both of the syllables, “Gura’s such an unfortunate shark,” she mockingly whined, “why did you do that, Gura?”

“She doesn’t know how to respond.” Amelia claimed as she continued dying from laughter, “I wonder where Korone-senpai ended up.”

“Here?” Korone asked her chat with uncertainty and got an answer in return immediately, making her look up at the game’s screen once more just to realise that there were some out of place buildings nearby, “Is this it?” Korone queried herself as she ran towards the buildings with revealed excitement before noticing Gura and Amelia’s name tags pop out of nowhere, giving her the reflex of having the need to sneak about, “Let’s do that thing.” She watched Gura and Amelia hop out of the water and enter the dirt house nearby from above before dropping down herself.

**< GauGura>** sorry ame ;;;

 **< amwatson>** dw dw

 **< GauGura>** thats not the answer I expected

 **< amwatson>** ?????????????

“What are they talking about?” Korone whispered in utter confusion as she gradually made it to the front door of Amelia’s house.

**< amwatson>** would u like some things?

 **< GauGura>** u dont mind?

 **< amwatson>** no :>

Korone finally made it to the door and hesitated opening it, so she relied and pushed on the answer onto her chat.

**< amwatson> **is there anything u need?

 **< GauGura>** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

“She didn’t think it through, huh?” Amelia chuckled.

“What should I say?” Gura asked her chat in a panic.

**< amwatson>** oh u dont need me anymore

 **< GauGura>** ??????????

 **< amwatson>** look behind you

“Look,” Gura slowly turned around, “behind me…?” Gura jumped in-game as she gasped in surprise, “Korone?!” She immediately opened up the text box.

**< inugamikorone>** guraa!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **< GauGura>** korone?!

 **< amwatson>** gura gets a zen win

The three of them jumped in joy in-game and stopped when they needed to type before continuing on doing so. Gura cheering in joy, Korone doing the same exact chant; whereas Amelia was laughing her head off at the scene.

**< inugamikorone>** are you okay?

 **< GauGura>** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

“What does she mean by that?” Korone queried playfully, “Does she not know?” She bursted out into laughter once again.

**< GauGura>** IDK

“I Dee Kay?”

**< inugamikorone>** i know

 **< GauGura>** o? 

**< inugamikorone>** chu~

Korone pushed her own character forward into Gura’s face as she imitated what she had just typed up. All while Gura’s side shows a different story with her hyperventilating at the matter.

“Sh-She just…!” Her face turned all red.

**< GauGura> **o//////////////o

“Whoa,” Amelia lightly snickered as she typed up her next and final reply before heading off to do other business, “do you think I should do this?” She asked as she kept sniggering at the sight of the response of her own.

**< inugamikorone>** i love youuuuuu~~~~ ♡

“You know what,” Amelia looked at the chat menacingly, “let’s just do it.” She then laughed to break the potential heavy atmosphere of intimidation before walking out of the house of her own.

**< amwatson>** no ground pounding here allowed. only amelia can do that around here lol

 **< GauGura>** AOFENFOQPEGNWIGKNEOGNRGIOWPRBGLOOBWOIG

 **< GauGura>** our poor moms ;;;;^;;;;

“Ground pound…” Korone worded it out loud, “Oh, is this what it’s about? I see,” she opened the text box up, “well,” she started typing, “let’s have fun with her for the time being.”

**< inugamikorone>** YOU!

 **< inugamikorone>** ME!  
  
 **< GauGura>** me?

 **< inugamikorone>** BED!

 **< inugamikorone>** NOW!

 **< GauGura>** OH  
  
 **< amwatson>** DO U BELIEVE ME NOW?

 **< amwatson>** I TOLD U!!!!

 **< amwatson>** NOTHING BEATS A GROUND POUND!!!!

 **< amwatson>** THIS IS PROOF!

 **< inugamikorone>** hic

 **< GauGura>** hiccity hoccity your hiccy is now my hiccoty

“Why are they hiccing me?” Amelia then stood still in-game and looked at chat with a brief pause of silence, “Oh, I see it now,” she then continued with her project, “anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know some of it is placed in the wrong order (references to the actual live stream of Gura’s), but that was intentional, since I wanted to at least add in the best parts I loved, and no, I’m not good with characterising characters that haven’t even contacted each other before; that being said, yes, this was very hard to write - especially with all of the accuracy I wanted with how they talk and communicate, etc. But even so, I hope you enjoy this either way because I sure did. Honestly, I don’t even know how to put my shoes into theirs - it’s just too hard to imagine. Oh, and also, these will only be shorts on separate stories for the time being, since I feel like it’s better that way for some reason.


End file.
